Canción de cuna
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Duerme para siempre, exorcista.


**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece. Todo es obra de la maravillosa mente de Hoshino Katsura. Yo sólo soy una fanficker que no sabe qué hacer un mes entero en espera del capítulo nuevo.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers si no tienes la menor idea de quién es el 14o. Violencia.

Dedicado a **Pat Peeves, **quien me hizo adorar al 14o en bitch!mode.

* * *

**Canción de cuna.**

—¿Me temes? —preguntó con una voz grave, siniestra, mientras deslizaba con suavidad sus dedos por la katana que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Mis manos temblaron incontrolablemente y la katana bailoteó un momento. Él sonrió triunfal, como si aquel movimiento reflejo fuera la respuesta a su interrogante. Continuó deslizando sus dedos, hasta que estos llegaron a la empuñadura de Mugen, justo donde la tenía tomado. Poco a poco, fue tomando con su mano mis dedos que la sostenían mientras yo permanecía estático, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

¿Qué era exactamente eso que estaba enfrente de mí? Tenía la silueta, la voz, incluso la misma sonrisa desquiciada que de vez en cuando mostraba el niñato cuando alguien le hablaba de su maestro, _pero no era él_. No, aquella persona con ojos dorados y piel oscura no era el molesto y jodido_ moyashi_ al que le encantaba sacrificarse por los demás, quien siempre estaba rondando por los pasillos de la Orden Oscura con una sonrisa idiota en su cara, el tipejo a quien por una extraña razón todos parecían quererlo.

—Exorcista… —dijo suavemente, mientras me observaba.

"Muévete", pensé. Mi instinto de conservación decía que aquel sujeto era peligroso, pero mi fascinación hacia él no cedía. Escudriñé en sus ojos intentando buscar respuestas a mis interrogantes pero eran fríos, malévolos. Eran de alguien más.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —logré espetar.

Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sentí como su mano ejercía presión en la mía.

—¿Qué quién soy? ¿No soy tu compañero, Kanda?

—No. El_ moyashi_ no tiene esos ojos.

Por un momento, frunció el ceño. Aproveché para mirar rápidamente alrededor. Conté los cadáveres de los exorcistas y de los buscadores que se apilaban dispersos por todas partes y el olor a muerte que comenzaban a desprender sus cuerpos iba subiendo de intensidad. Si no me apresuraba a hacer algo, pronto estaría haciéndoles compañía pues había agotado mis energías y había sacrificado gran parte de mi vida para hacer más fuerte a Mugen. No había contado con que el enano acabaría traicionándome de aquella forma.

Tenía que acabar con él o él acabaría conmigo. No me importaba si la Orden después me lo reprochaba, aquel no era Allen, _no podía ser él._

—¿Kanda, te gusta la música?

—¿Qué…?

El mundo comenzó a desdibujarse a una rapidez vertiginosa. Sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre llenándome la boca. Era curioso que primero sintiera aquello y no a Mugen atravesándome el cuerpo, manchando mi uniforme, salpicando al sujeto que estaba enfrente de mí. Me doblé de rodillas por el dolor y él también se inclinó hasta la altura de mi rostro. Fue entonces cuando sostuvo mi rostro entre sus dos manos y le escuché una canción, pero mi mente ya no podía descifrarla. ¿Era una canción de cuna, un réquiem?

—Maldito _moyashi_… —murmuré mientras él seguía canturreando.

La niebla que me envolvía se hizo cada vez más espesa. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Respirar era una tortura. ¿Cuántos órganos me había destruido?

Sacó a Mugen de mi cuerpo y la arrojó lejos de mí: "Asquerosa Inocencia", dijo en voz alta y limpió sus manos en su ropa. Supuse que, de todas formas, pensaba deshacerse de ella después. Como si no hubiera efectuado esa acción, continuó cantando en voz baja, acercando su boca a mi oído. Fue entonces cuando pude escuchar la ridícula nana que me dedicaba: "Duerme para siempre, exorcista"; finalizó.

Caí al suelo y escuché el leve chapoteo que hicieron sus botas con mi sangre mientras se alejaba, pateando con la punta del pie los cadáveres que se interponían en su camino.

—Mi nombre es Allen, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, para haber sido escrito en diez minutos ya me traumó bastante.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias? En un review, por fa.


End file.
